


Evening Wear

by SecretTumblrAvalance



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTumblrAvalance/pseuds/SecretTumblrAvalance
Summary: Christen dug Tobin’s Glamour Women of the Year Awards outfit just as much as the rest of us.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	Evening Wear

**Author's Note:**

> RPF. Not based on real events (except for the clothing?).

“Put it back on.”

Tobin had barely made it through the door when she hears her girlfriend. Confused, she turns around to face a very serious-looking Christen, still clad in all white, looking like an angel... a very smart, very sexy angel.

“What?” Tobin asks with a scrunch of the eyebrows. 

Christen holds up the bag that still contains Tobin’s evening wear from earlier. The woman loves to dress up, but her heel stamina is not quite on par with her cleat stamina, so she decided to throw in the towel early tonight.

“But... we’re home already?” Tobin responds, not sure who she’d be dressing up for at this point.

Christen places the bag against Tobin‘s chest and leans into her until she is just an inch away.

“Put it back on,” Christen whispers, “All of it.”

Tobin gulps, noticing the now steely look in Christen’s eyes. 

“Uh-okay. I’ll be right back.”

Tobin grabs the bag and bolts for the bedroom. She’s rather certain she knows that look. And she’s rather certain she’s about to get laid. And she’s pulsing with nervous energy because— not that their sex life is anything short of fantastic— but... Christen hasn’t looked at her like THAT in a while. 

She puts on everything from earlier, the dreaded heels included. She checks herself in the mirror and fixes her hair. 

“Tobin,” she hears from downstairs. It’s not a yell, but it’s a bit of a warning to hurry up.

With that she takes one more look in the mirror, nods in satisfaction, and makes her way back downstairs.

She finds Christen casually leaning against the kitchen island, phone in hand, finger scrolling, looking like the CEO of Heaven, or something.

Green eyes glance upward to meet Tobin’s, then they make their way down Tobin’s body, then back up again. Tobin’s very unsure of what to do with her hands, while also vibrating with excitement. If it was anyone but Christen, she might feel like a piece of meat right now, but consider her the main platter if Christen is looking for a dish.

Christen clicks the top of her phone and places it on the counter behind her.

“You know what they’re saying about you?” Christen asks, as she pushes herself off the counter.

Tobin shakes her head. She knows who Christen is referring to. She knows what she was just doing on her phone.

“Well, let me sum it up for you,” Christen says as she slowly walks towards Tobin, who has been standstill since she got the once-actually- twice over.

Christen backs Tobin up until she’s against the wall behind her.

“They say these heels,” Using her foot, Christen roughly spreads Tobin’s feet apart, “well they’d basically let you do whatever you want with them.”

“They say this top,” Christen takes her hands and rubs the smooth exposed skin of the normally shorter, but currently slightly taller, woman in front of her, “they say it leaves no imagination to the perfectly taught stomach that lies beneath it.”

Christen slides her hands up Tobin’s sides until they’re lightly placed above the gold jewelry that lies there.

“They say this necklace makes your collarbones almost edible.”

She places the softest bite to Tobin’s left collarbone, which elicits a sharp intake of breath from the other woman.

“And they say if they were me,” Christen grabs both of Tobin’s arms and pins them against the wall, leaning her body against Tobin’s, “that they would fuck you senseless tonight,” Christen’s hot breath against Tobin’s ear causes her to shiver.

Christen pulls back slightly, loosening her grip on Tobin. She looks into Tobin’s eyes, searching for something, then looks away.

“Because they wish they were me,” she says, and it’s quiet, different from the tone from just a few seconds ago.

Tobin adjusts herself to grasp Christen’s hands and steadies them, realizing now that Christen has some nervous energy running through her as well.

Tobin finds Christen’s eyes again before speaking.

“They have no idea how much they should be wishing to be me.”

Christen’s eyes soften, giving into the words she needs to hear from her love.

“You looked magical tonight, Chris. You’re always so beautiful.”

And with that Christen surges forward, her lips meeting Tobin’s, in a hot, but loving kiss.

She pulls back abruptly, and places her hand on Tobin’s chest to hold her in place. 

“Don’t get me wrong here, Tobin. I’m still going to fuck you senseless tonight.”

Tobin’s eyes go wide.

“But that’s just because I want to.”

Tobin laughs, “Well maybe you shouldn’t have made me put all these clothes on again, then.”

“Oh, honey- you think the fans are the only ones thinking you look like a fucking snack tonight?”

Tobin’s at a loss for words, but she doesn’t need any as Christen grabs her and drags her back to the counter.

In a series of quick movements, Tobin’s top is now gone and Christen has her splayed on the counter of their kitchen island.

Christen unbuttons her jacket, but leaves it on, open and revealing her chest. She pulls at the sides of Tobin’s pants and in one swift motion, they’re below her knees. 

Christen climbs on top of her. Her right hand quickly finds it’s way between Tobin’s legs, as she adjusts herself to get a decent angle.

She gently strokes through Tobin’s folds and her breath hitches.

“God, you’re wet, Tobs.”

Tobin’s hands are over her eyes, “Well, can you blame me here?” she says in breathy frustration. 

Christen giggles and with her free hand, removes Tobin’s hands, so she can look into her eyes. She smiles and then leans down and kisses her, and the tenseness immediately releases from Tobin’s body. Christen deepens the kiss before plunging two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

Tobin gasps but Christen continues the assault on her lips, sloppy kisses leaving Tobin minimal opportunity to catch her breath.

Christen leans down so her breasts meet Tobin’s, as she moves her fingers in and out. Tobin’s senses are on overload as nipples brush against hers.

Christen moves her lips to Tobin’s neck, and Tobin’s breathing increases tenfold. She nibbles on the skin behind Tobin’s ear, as the noises coming from the woman beneath her, fuel her on. She pumps her fingers in and out of Tobin repeatedly, as she uses her body to rock into her deeper, and harder. 

Christen looks to Tobin’s face as she continues thrusting into her and she can tell the other woman is close. She thrusts again and again and Tobin is shaking, until she’s falling over the edge.

Christen slows down as Tobin’s orgasm comes to a close. She pulls out her fingers as she placed a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips.

Tobin is panting her way to recovery, glistening slightly from being so worked up.

Christen peels herself off of Tobin, but gives her no time to come down from her high as she grabs her by the hands and lifts her off the counter.

Tobin now stands there, topless, pants around her ankles, heels still on, breathing heavily.

“Well, it looks like I have quite a mess to clean up,” Christen says, eyes glancing between Tobin’s legs.

Tobin looks down and then back up to see Christen biting her lip.

“Chris, wait, I-“

“Get against the wall.”

“But, I-“

“Do it, Tobin.”

Tobin makes her way over to the wall they previously occupied and turns to face, Christen. She jokingly pouts at her, feeling rather exposed in this situation, and Christen giggles as she walks back over to her.

“I did say ‘senseless,’ didn’t I?” 

It’s the last thing she says before she drops to her knees and continues to work Tobin to her next of many orgasms of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cool. Comments are cooler.


End file.
